Sekijiro Kan/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis U.S.J. Arc Sekijiro and the other U.A. High School teachers arrive at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to help Class 1-A and All Might drive off the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc When Sekijiro and Class 1-B arrive at the Training Camp, Sekijiro tells his class that they have to extend their Quirks, that they should hurry because Class 1-A is already there and that he wants his Class to get the spotlight for a change. He then explains to his class that Quirks grow stronger as long as they keep on using them. Sekijiro notes that this training would be done as the students developed over time but they have to do it this way because they do not have the time. He then orders his students to join Class 1-A. The next day Shota Aizawa goes to the facility for supplementary lessons alongside the five students that failed the test and finds Sekijiro teaching Neito Monoma. Aizawa asks him if he could put his students into a study exercise and Sekijiro does not have a problem with that since he had the same idea. They are all suddenly contacted by Mandalay, who informs them about the Vanguard Action Squad's attack. Shota tells Sekijiro to look after the students and storms out of the building. Another clone of Dabi appears at the entrance of the building and destroys the door, but Sekijiro quickly restrains him with his Quirk and questions him about his goals and allies. Shota destroys the clone revealing that it will not reveal anything to them. One day after the League of Villains' attack on the training camp, Sekijiro and Shota are questioned by Naomasa Tsukauchi regarding the events that transpired at the training camp. Hideout Raid Arc Afterwards, Sekijiro, Shota, and Nezu appear in U.A.'s public broadcast where they apologize to society for their shortcomings. However, society still criticizes U.A. for being unable to protect the students and criticize their security measures for not ensuring the safety of the students. Shota tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which is the worst possible outcome in his opinion); Nezu states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo did not defeat Mustard. Nezu also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if U.A. had already failed in securing the students' well-being due to not checking Katsuki Bakugo's mental instability and his "villain-like" performance during the U.A. Sports Festival. Sekijiro hopes that Shota keeps his cool after being riled up by this particular question. Shota answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a hero was the strongest and believes the villains to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Nezu backs up Shota by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki's whereabouts and promises to retrieve him. U.A. School Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Sekijiro Kan comments to Shota Aizawa on his Class 1-A's band and dance performance for the U.A Culture Festival, considering it to be admirable since they are doing it for the other departments of their school. Joint Training Arc References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis